Irlpapyrus
+##++++#######+++#####################################@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@ @@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@ @@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@#'@#@@@@@@@@@@ @@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@#####@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@. `@@#@@@@@ @@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@++',` `@##@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@ @@@@@@ @@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@#+ ` `'#@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@, @@@@@ @@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@+. ##@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@+ ;@@@@ @@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@#` '@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@ @@@@ @@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@+ ``` #@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@, .@@@ @@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@+';;::;:,. #@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@ @@@ @@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@#+;,.. .#@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@: @@@ @@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@+```` #@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@ '@@ @@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@' ` ` #@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@ .@@ @@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@+ .,:.` +@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@. @@ @@@@@@@@@@@@@@@#;;;::, `#@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@ @@ @@@@@@@@@@@@@@@+`.``` +@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@ @@ @@@@@@@@@@@@@@@' ``` #@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@ @@ @@@@@@@@@@@@@@@. .`` ;@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@ @@ @@@@@@@@@@@@@@#;;:::::,....`,:.; .#@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@ #@ @@@@@@@@@@@@@@+;##';;;:,.`:,, ',` ` `#@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@ +@@ #``@` +@ @@@@@@@@@@@@@@@` `` ,';` :++,``#@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@ # #@ @. +@ @@@@@@@@@@@@@@@. '.,``` + ;` . :`#@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@ ` #@@. +@ @@@@@@@@@@@@@@@` ``..+ `` ' `# ` `. +@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@+ , :,@@@` @@ @@@@@@@@@@@@@@+ +. `.,,.``: + :.` `' '@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@' `# '@ @ `+. @@ @@@@@@@@@@@@@#`` +```::,` ,+': ' .++: '@@@@@@@@@@@@@@#, '#. @ @@ @@@@@@@@@@@@@#,##:#:;,,` ` # ` '@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@ @@ @@@@@@@@@@@@@+#;@``` ' '@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@+ @@ @@@@@@@@@@@@@#` ,` : '@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@` @@ @@@@@@@@@@@@@@.,.+.,::::,.`` . '@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@' `@@ @@@@@@@@@@@@@#` +' ' '@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@ ;@@ @@@@@@@@@@@@@# ``' ` : +@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@ @@@ @@@@@@@@@@@@@@+.#+:;;;:,` .@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@ @@@ @@@@@@@@@@@@@@#..: ,@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@ `@@@ @@@@@@@@@@@@@@@+ ;@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@, ,@@@ @@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@'++` ., '@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@; @@@@ @@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@#,';';;:... ;@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@ @@@@ @@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@#@',+:,`` ;#@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@ ,@@@@ @@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@+';:,.` '#@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@` @@@@@ @@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@'.,.`` :#@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@ @@@@@@ @@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@; '@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@. `@@@@@@@ @@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@+, +@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@. #@@@@@@@@ @@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@+:,:;:,` ;+@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@#@@@@@@@@@@@@ @@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@#'`:,,.` ++@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@ @@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@# ;; #+@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@ @@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@+ ` '+. `:'@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@ @@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@',.````,:,.` `#@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@ @@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@++;';;;:.` ,.#@##@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@ @@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@# +,:::,` , `+ +@@#@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@ @@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@+'`+`` , :. #'#@#+@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@ @@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@+,.@ @` ` @ # # ' ;@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@ @@@@@@@@@@@@@@@###+'#@:';`` .@ `;`; . +#@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@ @@@@@@@@@@@@@@#`,,,:'+';@``` +# ##@#@ ,,:#@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@ @@@@@@@@@@@@#@@+';@:;+:.+#; ` ` + :` `####@` `#@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@ @@@@@@@@@@@+,:,+::'@@##`: '+` :+ # #+###` @@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@ @@@@@@@@@@@ ` #@@@+#`, ,'+';+ @ `@+#` .+`@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@ @@@@@@@@@@;;`` '+@@@@ :.. #,;##` ,..``.#: #@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@ @@@@@@@@@+# ;@: +@#+` #; #.;' + ,' `.,` #@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@ @@@@@@@@@#`````#+..`.'+,`,+ @' ;.@, #@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@ @@@@@@@@#@;;;;;:.;,,,:,,`+', @ +:` . ,@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@ @@@@@@@@## ,` `# : `:. + `#@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@ @@@@@@@#`+ `. : @ ` ;`; ; +@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@ @@@@@@@#.;.` ''..` ##,;#` ' ..' +@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@ @@@@@@@:;:` ` '#.,:,` @ ,'@ + ', +@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@ @@@@@@# ;` #,: # `## + +@ #@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@ @@@@@@+ + #+';: # `'@ + #` '@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@ @@@@@# # @+ # `:@ ' ; #@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@ @@@@@# # ## # `,# : ; #@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@ @@@@@# +` `` ``+``+#`.,```` '`````+@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@############# HE'S A ROBOTFUCKER he's taking @undyne to prommmmm HE STARTED A FIGHT WITH @UNDYNE OVER WHO WAS A BETTER CHEF WHICH ENDED WITH @UNDYNE BURNING DOWN HIS AND @PUNDERTALE'S HOUSE DOWN @PUNDERTALE IS THE BEST BROTHER BUT THE WORST PUN MAKERS @FLOWEY IS A COOL FLOWER AND THEY ARE FRIENDS ONCE PUNDERTALE KILLED @IRLPAPYRUS WITH PUNS. IT WAS BAD UM. @GASTERWD GROUNDED HIM TWICE (ONCE FOR SETTING HIMSELF ON FIRE TO BE THE HOTTEST SKELETON AND ONCE FOR CALLING GASTER A WEENIE) 22 PEOPLE RENATTED TO SMOOCH HIM PART OF REALUNDERTALESQAUD WITH @PUNDERTALE AND @FRISK IS THE COOLEST SKEELTON TWINS WITH @COOLSKLTON95 HE'S A STAR HAS A MEGA SQUISH ON @UNDYNE AND APPARENTLY IT'S MUTUAL AND AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA #getpapyrustotenpoints "super cool skele, 10/10 ghost would recommend" -dapperghost coolest and best brother -@pundertale ALSO IM NEVER GONNA STOP WITH THE PUNS BUT NICE TRY -also @pundertale 10/10 would protect and cherish -also ALSO @pundertale SET THE COUCH ON FIRE WTF PAP - Undyne <3 YOU SET MY HECKNG HOUSE ON FIRE FIRST! ME AND PAP BUYING A NEW COUCH LIKE @irlpapyrus is the literal best brother ever wtf???? i love him so so much and someday im gonna be able to hug him and i will never ever ever let go -@pundertale